Little Sandman
by PlayfulSylph
Summary: Hinata has been working on a small project for a special someone. Will she get the right chance to give it to him? This story is for my good friend Neko! GaaraXHinata


This fic is dedicated to my friend who is still into straight stuff, Neko-Chan. Its funny cuz I'm a Yaoi fanfic writer, that means ManXMan love XD if you guys find it wrong don't tell me or I will personally make it my lifes goal to hunt you down and kill you. If you find gays disgusting keep it to yourself and don't tell me .

Anyways I usually type yaoi but I like to type up regular straight pairings, I find it cute. So enjoy this story I hope ya like it! Plz read and review!

* * *

Little Sandman

The sun shone through the window making the neat organized room shine with a little color.

_Time to get up! Rrring Rrring Time to get up!_

A soft pale hand rose up and patted down onto the raging clock. Hinata slowly got up, slowly blinking trying to focus in on her surroundings. She gave a lazy yawn and ran a hand through her long, messy, bed hair. She gave a small stretch and a little smile; he was coming to Konoha today! After fixing her bed, brushing her teeth, and dressed into her planned clothes she walked down the hall humming to a song.

She stopped at a door and tapped gently on it. "Neji time to wake up; remember Tenten is taking you shopping with her.

A loud groan of disappointment was heard and then some slurred curses. Hinata walked to the next room, but this time entered into it.She went over to an odd lump protruding out of the bed and quietly shook it.

A small hand came out that almost hit Hinata, who dodged it with ease.

Some garbled noises muffled out, "Noo…ten more minutes…"

Again Hinata shook it some more and went down into her room to continuing to work on her project.

A clear voice rang out several minutes later, "Breakfast!"

Hinata stood up from her chair and looked around the room and back to her task. Darn… she needed more reds and browns, but she was sure she would finish. After hiding everything away she walked at a brisk pace towards the dining room.

Everything was quiet and calm, Hiashi wasn't present due to some meeting with the Hokage. They ate there breakfast and talked about the daily news, well Hanabi was doing the most talking.

"Hey Hinata, why do you seem like your in such a good mood? Now it seems like you busy a lot too." Hinabi raised a brow.

Hinata started her stuttering problem again, although everyone knew that's when she is nervous or she is lying.

"I..I d-don't know w-what you're talking ab-about"

Hinabi gave a wide grin. Bull's eye!

"You sure?" said Hanabi sneakingly, "because now you always stay up late, you even have bags under your eyes."

Hinata could feel the blush starting to form on her face.

Hanabi gave a loud gasp, making Neji slightly flinch. "You have a crush don't you!"

"I..I…"

"Hanabi I don't think its any of your business to know everything about Hinata. Some things are personal. So I recommend you close that big mouth of yours, it's quite disgusting to smell your foul breath." Neji said calmly. He wiped the corner of his mouth compactly with his napkin, got up and left the table.

Hanabi face grew red from anger and embarrassment she quickly got off her seat and followed Neji into the hall yelling that her breath was just fine.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief and made a note to thank Neji later. After hastily finishing her breakfast, she left the house to go buy her supplies. She stopped at the local fabric store and looked through the multiple colors

"Umm… some red and browns…and Oh!" Hinata to engulfed with what she was doing that she, had bumped into somebody.

Stunning emerald green eyes that were framed by the flaming red hair looked into her beautiful pale lilac ones. A small blush started to creep onto her face when she realized who she was looking at.

"H-Hi Gaara-kun…" Hinata looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed. She certainly did not mean to see him here.

"Good morning." Greeted the stoic redhead. "Did you need some reds and browns?"

Hinata simply nodded her head and she followed Gaara to the choice of fabrics.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you at a fabric store?"

Gaara gave a sound that sounded like a deep chuckled but Hinata wasn't sure. She looked at Gaara, waiting for several seconds.

"Temari needs more cloth."

"More cloth? Hinata tilted her head slightly and raised an elegant brow.

Gaara once again looked at her but seemed like he was studying her face. "Yes, for tonight's firework festival kimono."

"Its today? Oh… I guess I've forgotten." Hinata had wanted to ask Gaara before whenever she went to his village due to a mission. But she would always see girls swarm around him like a pack of mice, shamelessly flirting. She felt a little sad; she was looking forward to this all year.

"Would you like to be come with me?"

Hinata looked up hopefully. Did he just ask her?

"Umm.. Sure! Yes I would love to!"

_ Crap did I sound too desperate?_

Gaara seemed to take no notice, he gave a handsome but rarely seen smile at her, "I look forward to seeing you tonight." Before Gaara walked away Hinata thought she had heard him say.

_It's a date._

Hinata made sure Gaara left, and swiftly paid for her clothes and rushed home. She desperately had to finish!

Gaara stood beneath a large blooming cheery blossom tree. He looked around and spotted Hinata talking with Neji and Hanabi, then parted and walked over. She looked gorgeous. Her long hair was tied up and held with an intricate flower hair decoration. She had light touches of make up on bringing out the hints and shades of her eyes; her lips had a slightly flushed pink color. She wore an elegant blue kimono with light pink and white flowers that slightly resembled the cherry blossom tree. It was dark blue at the bottom but faded lighter to the top.

Hinata blushed even more when she saw Gaara he looked even stunning as usual if that was possible.

"G-Good evening Gaara-kun."

"You look wonderful." Hinata looked away her cheeks were tinted pink at Gaara's compliment.

Gaara took her soft, smooth hands, "Let's enjoy ourselves," and gave another small smile. Hinata thought she would faint soon from all these smiles soon.

They played small games, and got to eat tasty treats, like cotton candy and refreshing popsicles. They played dart shooting games and fish spooning, all which Gaara won a small toy for Hinata.

Hinata hugged onto her small toys happily, how lucky was she? Going on a date, the date that she had always wished to go on with her crush, she felt like she could die from sheer happiness now.

They headed to a hill afterwards to relax and get away from the loud noises and constant chattering of people. The hill overlooked the entire festival and people counting down for the fireworks to begin could be heard.

3..2..1!

Fireworks flared up into the sky, as if painting colors on a dark blue canvas, spraying its bright lights everywhere, as if stars were being born. Heads turned upward to gaze upon its glory, its marvel radiating in everybody's eyes.

"Gaara…"

"Hmm?"

Gaara looked down to see Hinata dig into her small purse that she had been holding. She opened it and took out a small plushie. It was a small doll of Gaara. She had been working on it for more than a month; the first couple of times came out a bit strange.

"I..umm…want you to have this…"

Gaara took it and gave a small laugh. Hinata never heard him laugh before, it sounded very melodic and gentle, and it made her heart flutter.

"Thank you."

The world seemed to fade away, only they were left, slowly but surely they leaned in; Hinata closed her eyes and felt soft lips touch her own. She could hear the fireworks gently beating to the beat of her heart and the soft breathing that came from Gaara.

* * *

How did you like it? Was it good? tho to me it sounds a little cheesy. I guess cuz I was rushing on it so much, maybe later I would regret posting it up cuz theres things I need to change but o well XD I also didn't really went into describing Gaara that much tho . even tho I should have.

Review now! Or else I will throw a pineapple at you!!


End file.
